


Rain and other things that fall

by LilithReisender



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Day Two Prompt: Rain/Storm/Downpour, First Kiss, Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, ineffable husbands, post-Armagedidn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithReisender/pseuds/LilithReisender
Summary: Written for Ineffable Husbands Week 2019Day Two Prompt: Rain/Pour/DownfallCrowley had always liked the rain.Rain reminded him of Aziraphale





	Rain and other things that fall

The city was not silent.

It was the day after the world should have ended and the humans were none the wiser as they got up to return to their regular lives, filling every street and corner with voices and cars and families. Crowley stood on the deck outside of his room in loose black shirt and trousers, his wings were out, and he let them hang down behind him as he took in the moving electric lights below. He liked to watch them, the humans; they never failed to impress him. They filled their short lives with work or money or love or all of them, because they knew they only had a limited amount of time before it was over.

Crowley had been alive for a very long time.

He looked up at the grey sky, watching the clouds twist together in a mix of shapes as the wind began to pick up, whistling through the air. The storm rolled in, the clouds shifting form light to dark grey in a matter of minutes, waking the city to a dark morning. Crowley could miracle it away. He didn’t want to.

He had always liked the rain.

Rain reminded him of Aziraphale. Of that day on the eastern gate when the first storm hit the earth, lightning crashing around them. Aziraphale had lifted his wing, shielding Crowley from the rain drops as the storm rolled in. Crowley hadn’t thought it was possible for demons to feel what he had felt in that moment. His heart had begun to flutter with each drop as they landed on top of the angel’s feathers, filling his chest with something _so _similar to the Light he had felt when he was an angel himself, weaving stardust with his hands.

_“What’s your name angel?” Crowley had asked. This one wasn’t like the others in heaven, that much was already obvious. No “good” angel would shelter a demon underneath his wing like this._

_“Oh!” Aziraphale flushed, embarrassed, “How terribly rude of me! I am the Principality Aziraphale, Guardian of the Eastern Gate- er, I was anyways. Not sure if that matters much anymore.” Crowley felt a slight twinge of guilt, that bit was his fault. _

_“Aziraphale eh? Nice to meet you.”_

_“Likewise.”_

Crowley turned his head up as lightning cracked across the sky and the rain began to fall. He closed his eyes and let the drops fall on his face, soaking through his shirt and brushing off of his feathers. He remembered how Aziraphale had stared out ahead at the storm, the wind brushing through his curls as Crowley watched the lightning reflect in his eyes. In that moment, Crowley had forgotten about Hell and Heaven and sides, for him there was only Aziraphale and the storm raging around them. Neither of them talked, they just stood next to each other and watched the storm together. They had stayed there until the rain had passed and the sun began to rise, bathing the desert in warm red light. Crowley turned to face Aziraphale, the angel looked absolutely beautiful in the light of the rising sun.

_“Well,” he said, stepping to the edge of the gate, “That was nice, we should do it again sometime.”_

_“Oh! Er- that is to say-” Crowley hadn’t given him a chance to finish his sentence. He had winked at the angel, who flushed, and before Crowley could do something incredibly stupid, he had jumped off the gate and flown away, carefully preserving the image of the angel bathed in light into his memory._

The storm was still going on, Crowley could feel the wind rushing around him, but the raindrops were no longer falling onto his face. He opened his eyes to find bright white feathers hovering a foot or so above him, blocking the rain. Crowley turned his head to find Aziraphale standing next to him, smiling. He looked far less stiff than normal, wearing a simple untucked white shirt, and his regular beige trousers. He smiled, and Crowley felt his heart start fluttering the same way it had back in Eden, the same way it always did when Aziraphale smiled at him like that- as if Crowley was something precious.

“Hello angel.”

“Hello Crowley.”

Aziraphale had come back to his flat with him last night. Had held Crowley’s hand as they sat on the bus that would not be going to Oxford, and had not let go until they had stepped inside the flat, and Crowley went to grab whatever alcohol he could find. When he came back the angel had removed his coat and vest and was standing in his plant room, examining them. Crowley joined him, handing Aziraphale a glass of wine that he had found in the cabinet.

They had returned to Crowley’s living room and drank, trying to decipher the last prophesy. And they _had _figured it out. Had made a plan. After that Crowley told Aziraphale that he was going to get some rest, and Aziraphale had surprised him by asking if he could join Crowley. They had both gotten under the sheets, and Crowley had wrapped himself around Aziraphale, holding the angel tightly against him because he was _here_ and he was _alive._

“Crowley?” Aziraphale asked, looking down. “Why didn’t you leave? Alpha Centauri and all that?” Crowley bristled, he didn’t want to talk about that, not yet, not while he could still see the bookshop burning every time he closed his eyes, not when it still hurt because he had thought Aziraphale was dead.

“You know why,”

“I know what you told me, but I- I need to know why you didn’t go after- after the bandstand.” Aziraphale looked down at his hands, fidgeting slightly.

“You really think I would leave you behind angel?” Crowley asked, his voice soft. “I didn’t want to leave, not really. I wanted you to come with me.” Aziraphale looked up and met Crowley’s eyes, and Crowley could see the tenderness in his expression. _How had he never noticed it before?_

The air between them hung heavy as Crowley realized he had a decision to make, and this time he did not run away. Crowley slowly moved his hand to Aziraphale’s face, resting his thumb over Aziraphale’s cheekbone. Aziraphale closed his eyes as Crowley leaned in and did what he should have done six thousand years ago, and kissed him. It was soft and slow, with Crowley not wanting to risk going too fast, not wanting to risk Aziraphale moving away from him.

“Is this all right?” Crowley murmured against Aziraphale’s lips.

Aziraphale smiled slightly and surged forward, bringing his hands to Crowley’s back and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss as he did so. Sometime during all of this Aziraphale had dropped his wing and the rain had begun to fall on them again, the droplets falling onto them and down their faces, falling off of Aziraphale’s curls. Crowley ignored it, winding his arm around Aziraphale’s shoulder and pulling the angel up against him. Crowley raised his wings, wrapping them around them protectively, Aziraphale followed the movement, covering Crowley’s wings with his own. They stayed together until the rain stopped and the clouds began to move away, sunlight replacing the darkness that had fallen over the city. They pulled away slowly, both of them slightly breathless (not that they needed to breathe, but still).

“We don’t have much more time.” Crowley muttered regretfully. He could have stood there all day.

“No, I guess we don’t.” He kissed Crowley again, before continuing speaking, “I suppose that we should go back inside and change.”

They untangled themselves, both of them lingering a little bit longer than necessary. Crowley watched as Aziraphale turned around and went back inside, leaving the door open behind him. In that moment, with the door open and Aziraphale waiting for him, Crowley had the sudden realization of just how much he had fallen for the angel, and how far he would go to make sure that wasn't the last time they kissed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked this!


End file.
